comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's My Kara? - Part 1 - Just One Drink
After the end of her last encounter with Kara, Zinda had offered to take the teenager out for drinks one day. So when Kara sees Lady B in San Francisco, she decides to land behind her. She's been flying again in her civvies - a habit she really ought to stop doing. *tap tap tap* on Lady Blackhawk's shoulder.... followed by a cheerful, chirpy, "Hi!" "Hello, Kara." Lady Blackhawk is relaxing...heading towards Chinatown, as it happens. "You really should be more careful." Not that Kara's ever been good at secret identities...most certainly if Zinda was tighter about certain things, she'd be mad about it. As it is? Well... Kara Zor-El nods. "Oh it's okay. I'm not in my secret identity or anything." Kara still hasnt gotten the idea that even when she's not wearing the glasses, being in civilian clothes often makes people assume she's not supergirl for some godforsaken reason. Just ask Karen Starr. Not that glasses make for a great disguise anyway, but for some reason it works. "So um..." The Kryptonian teen fidgets a bit next to one of the coolest adults she knows. "You said a while ago that next time I was around, we could get a few drinks..." "People look at the uniform when you're in uniform. When you're not, they start looking at you." That's the only warning Zinda's going to give. "Drinks. Hrm. I think I know just the place." She changes course very slightly, heading down a different road from the first one she had in mind. No, not going to take Supergirl to a dive. Kara Zor-El saunters along besides Zinda. "Yeahhhhh but I sorta thought that if they only ever see me in uniform, people will always just think of me as Supergirl. I have enough trouble with feeling alienated since... you know... alien." she says as she motions at herself. "I'd like people to associate me with more than just disasters and crimefighting. You know. Like an Earth girl." She looks around as the two of you walk. "So um... where are we going to? I've never had any drinks. Kal got all stoic about how it's against the law because I'm underage, but technically I'm older than him so I really don't see the problem. Plus ... you know, it's just alcohol. It's not like I can get drunk. I want to try that Appletini thing I saw on a TV show." Yeah. Way to go Kara with the HARD stuff. "Martinis are fairly sour, though. A bit of an acquired taste." Of course, Kryptonians might have differently arranged taste buds from humans. Might. She's never really thought about it...it's not like Kara's a Tamaranean. SHE would probably like Hypnotiq. "You might want to try something a little sweeter to start with." Under age? What's under age? Oh, she's such a horrid influence. She turns down a side street. Kara Zor-El follows alongside Lady B. She nods as she listens. "Okay, well whatever you think I'd like. Except beer. It just doesn't smell right at -all-." She shakes her head, scrunching her nose a bit. "What's the name of the place we're going to?" Lady Blackhawk hrms. "All beer?" she inquires. "And it doesn't taste quite the same as it smells. And it's called Ray's. Even though nobody called Ray works there. Never was quite clear on that one." There's beer and beer, after all. Very few people simply don't like beer, although it certainly happens. She's heading further down the block, with no sign of the bar *yet*. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Okay..." They keep walking - still no bar. She decides to start looking around a bit further for any signs that say 'Ray's.' "Ever feel like you're being watched?" she asks as they walk. "Been feeling that way all day." Where the heck is that bar? It's just the other side of a ridge. So, depends on what kind of enhanced vision Kara's using...it's not that far, but does she bother to look through the little hill. "All the time. Sometimes I even actually *am*." She doesn't seem too bothered as she strides up the hill. Kara Zor-El did start looking through stuff, seeing it. She then looks up, and around. Couple of bums in an alley. Family getting ready for dinner in a nearby house. Upwards... there's a passenger 747 en route from LAX to NYC... further up, the Watchtower, an MTV satellite, the International Space Station, etc. Nothing too sinister-seeming. It's just a feeling. Kara shrugs to herself, smiles and follows Zinda up the hill. "So do you think they'll ask for my ID? I don't actually have any when I'm not in my secret identity" "I know the barkeep." She grins, reaches the ridge and there it is. "And don't worry. It's a decent place." She wouldn't, as mentioned earlier, take Kara to a dive, biker bar or similar. Not unless the young heroine specifically asked her to. As for anyone watching? If they are, they're being pretty sneaky about it...Zinda's usually good at spotting such things. Elsewhere, on a screen, the two women are, indeed, being watched as they enter Ray's. And it's being done in an exceptionally sneaky way. A young, blond-haired man says to his assistant, "I really have to say, the way the computer analyzes the vibrations from the air around them - it really does get past the whole lack of sound in space, doesn't it?" The woman nods. "Yes Mr. Tycho. Oh, and everything is in place for the third experiment on the Kryptonian. Synthetic Kryptonite, red variant B this time." Simon Tycho nods in his chair. "Hopefully it works better than the synthetic Kryptonite, green variant A. The stuff is rather hard to find in its natural form." Back on Earth in San Francisco, Kara heads over to the bar with Zinda and sits up at the bar. "Hello barkeep!" Groan. Kara Zor-El is sometimes way too chipper. She's been hanging around Starfire too much. Lady Blackhawk grins. "So...what DO you want to try? I'll have a Magic Hat, myself." Beer. Because beer is the best social drink, even if Kryptonians don't like it much. Well, who knows. Maybe Superman is very fond of it...she's never asked. She hops onto a stool, leaning one elbow on the bar. Kara Zor-El leans at the bar and turns over to Zinda. "Um.. well you said something sweet would be best at first. What are some good sweet drinks? Magic Hat?" "Magic Hat is beer, and you said you didn't like that. We could try some wine?" she suggests. "Or hard cider...they have one here that's very interesting. Flavored with vanilla, very slightly." Kara Zor-El nods. "Okay, I like vanilla. One vanilla hard cider?" The bartender pulls a draft for Zinda, then goes to get a bottle of the house specialty cider for Kara. Didnt even ask for ID - guess he does know Zinda after all. The bar is pretty nice, actually. Which is why it's so odd that at that point, an argument breaks out at one of the tables over football or something. Then the two guys start scuffling with each other. Within a few seconds, they're hitting each other. Kara looks over at Zinda. "Um.... should we do something?" she asks as she looks at the men fighting. The bartender sighs and heads out from behind the bar and over to the men. "Hey... guys, break it up!" Lady Blackhawk shakes her head. "Bar fights are entertainment. I generally don't intervene unless somebody pulls a weapon or it starts to get out of hand. Then I administer equal opportunity whupass." Yeah, that's Zinda for you. Kara Zor-El watches the bar fight curiously as she listens to what the two men are yelling. "So.... the argument seems to be about whether Vikings would beat Cowboys. Well... I guess since cowboys would have guns, they'd have the advantage from a distance..." she says to Zinda as she watches the fight. "But once they're close up, don't vikings use axes? And they're usually pretty strong, so.... hrm." The bartender tries to break it up, and for his trouble, one of the men punches HIM in the face as well, sending him down to the ground. "Okay. You don't hit the *barkeep*. Excuse me." She stands up and strides over to the men. "You guys are taking it outside. Whether you like it or not." Poor Kara will have to wait on any explanation of what vikings and cowboys have to do with the conflict, because Zinda is officially On The Warpath. Stride. Stride. Kara Zor-El nods a little, watching as Zinda sees them cross the line and head over there. One of the men punches the other, then yells at Zinda to 'mind her own business' followed by a few choice words which Kara thinks sound a bit similar to what Zinda was yelling at her plane when the first met. Then the man gives Zinda a shove to her shoulder. Kara does get off the barstool at that point, but doesn't actually go over. She's seen Zinda in fights before in the illinois safehouse - doesn't take a genius to know that shoving her is not a good idea. Rather than shoving back, she steps to the side, smiles, then reaches for the man's wrist...and once she has it, flips him into the entrance to the bar, almost tripping up an innocent person who was just walking in. "Like I said. Outside." She means it! Kara Zor-El winces a bit watching as Zinda flips the guy towards the exit. The guy who was walking in dives to the side as the Cowboys 'fan' hits the table with a crash. Then, for reasons that only intoxicated football fanatics can fathom, the guy he was fighting throws a swing at Zinda. Kara is sort of fixated watching this. One of the waitresses runs behind the bar to get out of the way of the fight. Kara takes a couple of steps forward. "Zinda look out?" she says, about to intervene if Lady Blackhawk doesn't look like she'll counter in time. One thing she's -not- paying attention to is when the waitress slips something in the cider before pretending to cower behind the bar. Lady Blackhawk is...busy paying attention to the fight. She sidesteps the punch and...groin shot. Ow. "Leave. Now." Yes. She's taking responsibility and throwing them out. Hopefully they didn't hurt the barkeep enough that he can't pour any more drinks, because that would truly suck. Kara Zor-El relaxes a bit when Zinda sidesteps the punch, then winces again when she kicks him in the family jewels. Okay, they didnt teach that on Themyscira. Probably largely because all the sparring practice was with other women. Still... looks pretty effective as the man holds himself for a few seconds before falling over. Still holding himself. For those new to fights, most fights aren't like in the movies with dozens of punches per minute. Sometimes it's just one or two punches and they're down. Especiallly with a kick to the cohones from someone with Zinda's legs. The two men, and their two friends who decide not to 'come to their friends aid' all head out, the two unhurt men helping the two... more hurt men leave. The bartender, meanwhile, groans while on the ground, rubbing his jaw. The waitress comes out from the bar to go over to Zinda and the bartender. "Sorry, this almost never happens." she professes. "I'm going to go get some bactine." she says before heading to the back. Lady Blackhawk offers the bartender a hand up. "Sorry I wasn't faster to take out the trash for you." But really...it's against the Laws of Bar Fights to hit the barkeep. Just ask Guy Gardner. (He WROTE the book on bar fights. Which is probably why he's now a barkeep. The bartender rubs the bruise on the side of his face. "Yeah.... thanks still. Tell you what... the drinks for you and your friend are on the house." In the back, the waitress leaves a simple message when she calls someone on the phone. The message? "Everything's all right." Fairly inoccuous as far as coded messages go, just in case the Kryptonian was overhearing, which she wasn't anyway. But just ask Batman - it's always a good idea to be paranoid. Somewhere else, a very intelligent trillionaire smiles. Kara smiles at Zinda. "Woo Zinda!" She sits back on the stool, waiting for her friend to come back with the spoils of war - word from the barkeep of free booze. Lady Blackhawk grins. She's not going to turn down free booze. For right now, she heads back to her stool and sips at her beer. Sadly, she was trusting Kara to make sure neither drink got spiked while she was...busy. Besides, this is too nice a place for that. Somebody would likely get fired. Kara Zor-El doesn't seem to notice the spiked drink. Mainly because she doesn't even bother to check. Why should she? The bartender is a friend of Zinda after all. Kara takes the reddish-hued cider and sips it. "Hey you're right. This isnt bad." And she has some more. "You know, you're so cool, Zinda." She peers at the cider. And has some more. "Like how you just flipped that one guy, then kicked the other one like that." Another sip. "Probably should have done that with Darkseid when we fought in Kansas. Wonder if that would have worked? I mean... sure it's a little bit of a cheap shot but like Artemis said, Victory is victory." Another sip. This stuff REALLY is tasty! Lady Blackhawk hrms. "Sadly, I think DarkSeid wears armor." Any SANE supervillain protects certain sensitive parts. "I think I made a good call on the cider." Oh, if she only knew. Superman is SO going to blame her for whatever might happen next. Kara Zor-El nods a bit. "What is this made of? It's reallllly good." Another sip. And it's gone. "Can I have another?" Odd that the room's wobbly. Probably nothing. Everything's a little tingly also. That feels nice, yep. Kara smiles. "I guess maybe. Still... I should do that. Just... kick people there whenever they get all mean. Yep. SHOT TO THE GROIN!" She looks over at the bartender. "cmon another one.... I'm waiiiiiting." "It's made of fermented apples, with a bit of vanilla." A pause. "Kara...maybe you should just have one for now." She said she couldn't get drunk, but it's clear to Zinda that she is. Which is very strange...she knows enough about Kryptonians to KNOW this shouldn't be happening. Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes. "Oh cmon Zinda. I'm a big girl and I toldjoo, I can't get drink. Sides, it's delishous." And with that, she actually climbs over the bar to go to take the apple cider bottle. Annnnd she starts drinking from it. When the bartender tries to take it from her, she pushes him. Which sends him into the bar and he slumps down. It just isnt a good day to be a bartender, apparently. Getting hit by football fanatics, shoved by a superstrong blonde girl. Yep. Kara looks over at the guy. "Oops. Sorry." She giggles a bit. "That was an accident..... ummmm yeah he's ok, he's just unscons.... uncon.... he'll be out for a little while." She leans over to Zinda. "Seriously... you're the coolest really. But I think I need to go... k?" She goes through about half the bottle then just leaves it there on the bar before she saunters out from behind the bar. She stops to first give Zinda a hug. A nice hug, rather than some sort of horrible crushing thing. After the hug, Kara suddenly speeds out of there in a blur, leaving Lady B to be able to take the bottle. The rest will probably be in the papers within the next day. Lady Blackhawk sighs. "Knocking out the barkeep is bad form." She hugs back...although she's about to call the JLA. She can only think that something more is going on than just vanilla cider. In fact, once Kara is gone, she sniffs suspiciously at the residue in the glass...and takes it with her when she leaves.